The present invention relates to safety slip rails made from round or cylindrical wood adapted to be placed in all the places where vehicles are likely to move deliberately or accidentally away from the tracks or traffic lanes which are assigned to them, in particular along roads and motorways or turnpike roads or at the borders of car parks and parking lots. The technical field involved therefore is the one of the manufacture or building of road safety devices.